PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND ENGAGEMENT) The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) catchment area is defined as the central two-thirds of the lower peninsula of Michigan. Defining our catchment area is important, as it informs where we should intervene, what cancer disparities merit increased attention, how we should target our research and service efforts, and how to evaluate the impact of these efforts. It also guides our efforts to enhance the diversity of our clinical population and research participants. Some of our community outreach and research activities are conducted statewide. For example, our Tips4Health SMS cancer prevention and health promotion program (see Health Behavior and Outcomes (HBO) chapter), impact Michigan residents across the state as does much of our state-level policy works. The catchment, which includes ~5 million people from 52 counties, is home to roughly 50% of the entire state?s population, and comprises 15 urban counties and 37 rural counties with many of these counties designated as Medically Underserved Areas/Populations by HRSA. Our catchment area is 84% White, 9% Black and 4% Hispanic. Cancers with higher incidence rates in our catchment area and/or the State compared to national rates include lung, prostate, and endometrial. Cancer disparities in our catchment area include higher incidence and/or mortality in Black for prostate, colon, pancreatic, breast, and endometrial cancers. UMCCC faculty and staff conduct wide ranging research and service efforts locally, nationally, and globally.